Enemies among us
} |name = Enemies Among Us |image = |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |caption = |start = Hightown |end = Gallows |prereqs = |location = |rewards = |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Enemies Among Us is a main quest in Dragon Age II. Hawke helps a woman in peril, as she searches for her brother, a templar recruit who has gone missing. Acquisition A rumor will appear in your journal (courtesy of Varric) that a woman has been searching for a templar outside of the Chantry in Hightown. Travel there to speak with her. She will tell Hawke that her brother, Keran, recently joined the templars and, even more recently, mysteriously disappeared. She fears that Meredith, the reputedly ferocious and overly harsh Knight-Commander in Kirkwall, has something to do with his disappearance, and asks Hawke to investigate. Walkthrough Gallows A templar recruit in the Gallows district, Hugh, will give you more information. Keran was one of his friends, and he, along with another recruit called Wilmod and several others besides, have vanished recently, one-by-one. Keran and Wilmod are the two most recent ones to be lost. Although his companions express reluctance to tell Hawke about templar matters, Hugh expresses his concern that Meredith has been forcing templars to undergo some strange joining ritual, in which templars with not enough dedication to the cause are killed. Random Encounter A female recruit will deride this as being rubbish, stating that Wilmod has returned and that he has left the city to "clear his head." Hawke can follow him to Wilmod's camp, where he will encounter Knight-Captain Cullen threatening the hapless recruit. Despite the recruit's insistence that he doesn't know anything, Cullen will hit him and draw his sword on him. When Hawke intervenes, Cullen tells him/her to keep out of templar business; however, Wilmod suddenly stands up, declares angrily that this will be the last time that Cullen dares threaten him, and transforms into a Shade. Hawke will have to fight the demon and the abominations it summons. After the fight, Cullen reveals that he was attempting to get information from Wilmod, as he had been demonstrating uncharacteristic behaviour. He claims that he would not have hurt the recruit and was just trying to make him understand that he was serious. Cullen also does not believe that Meredith had anything to do with it; apparently, it is true that templars must undergo a joining ritual, but it is nothing more than a silent vigil in which the greatest danger templar recruits face is falling asleep. The Blooming Rose He will tell Hawke that Wilmod and Keran were last seen at the Blooming Rose, but bashfully admits that he was uncomfortable questioning the ladies of the establishment. Bring a mage when you visit, unless you are a mage yourself. At The Blooming Rose, Viveka will tell Hawke that Wilmod and Keran have indeed been in The Blooming Rose - Wilmod, so many times that she is surprised that he had time to study to be a templar - and that the last girl that Wilmod saw was Idunna. When talking to Idunna, she initally seems either drugged or purposely playing dumb, inviting Hawke to have some "real fun" on the bed with her when Hawke attempts to question her about the templars. Idunna asks Hawke for the name of the one who sold her out; no matter what Hawke replies, a brief cutscene initiates in which her eyes seem to flare, and Hawke is forced to respond. Idunna then tells Hawke to first draw his/her knife and then to cut his/her throat. If Hawke is not a mage (in this case, he/she can break the compulsion, to Idunna's shock and dismay), he/she can call upon any mage in the party - Bethany, Merrill, or Anders - to break the compulsion. Both other options result in Idunna's immediate death. If you don't kill Idunna at this point, she reveals she is a blood mage attempting to sow dissension in the ranks of the templars by forcing demons to possess them and then allowing the templars to return to the Order, undoubtedly in order to set up a future bloodbath. Hawke can either kill her or turn her in to the templars. (Note that if you want to unlock the "Exorcist" achievement/trophy you must allow Idunna to live.) Blood Mage Hideout Idunna directs Hawke to a blood mage hideout in Darktown. Proceed there, killing the undead and abominations along the way, until you find Tarohne, the mastermind of the plan, with makeup as garish as her fanatical hatred for the templars. Keran is beside her, floating in some sort of magical cage - Tarohne found him unsuitable to be possessed, but is drawing energy from him. Kill Tarohne and speak to Keran, who will swear that he is not possessed. If Merrill is in the party, you can ask her to examine Keran for traces of possession, and she will confirm that he is not possessed. He will beg Hawke not to tell Cullen about this, and runs away. If Anders is in the party, he will ask Hawke to downplay the whole "blood magic" aspect when he/she speaks to Cullen. He also expresses anger at the rebel mages' use of blood magic. Gallows When returning to Cullen to Gallows, Hawke can either persuade Cullen to keep him in the Order, stating that he is not possessed, or recommend that he be discharged from his duties. Doing the former will result in Cullen rewarding Hawke and both Keran and his sister expressing their profuse thanks. If you have examined Keran with the help of Merrill, Anders or Bethany., you can also ascertain Cullen that tests have been conducted on Keran and he is not possessed. Companion Reactions if you hand Idunna over to the templars. if you hand Idunna over to the templars and if you kill her. if you ask her to help you with Idunna's mind control. if you ask her to help you with Idunna's mind control. if you ask him to help you with Idunna's mind control. if you hand her over to the templars. If he or Merrill is in the party when fighting Tarohne, they can be asked to check Keran to see if he is possessed; asking them to do this will gain . Telling Cullen to keep him in the Order will give them a further . if you agree that the mages won't stop until the Chantry and Templars are destroyed. Speaking with the knight commander at the hangedman It's the templars fault There must be a better way Keran should keep his status Category:Quests Category:Dragon Age II quests